Tricks of the Trade
Synopsis As the new owner of The Aidensfield Arms, Blaketon has moved in but his ideas of running the place do not fit with the experiences of Gina and Mary. A nasty burglary hits the home of one of Greengrass' mates who has died recently, forcing him to have to work with the police. An Asian flu epidemic starts to rage in the area, putting baby Sam at risk. Full synopsis Mike investigates the latest in a number of break ins of homes belonging to recently dead people. One of these happens to be a friend of Greengrass. Mike investigates. The only lead he has is a leaflet advertising a company doing house clearances. Mr Fuller runs it and Claude seems to know him. Meanwhile Claude himself is determined to get the stolen items back from his friend's house. When Jackie and Mike are over at Maggie's she reveals that she's not going back to work. Mike can't believe that she could pack things like that after all them ears of nursing. Meeting a man called Flowers, he asks him to get the items. Flowers introduces Claude to Mr Kendal who for a price recovers some of the items stolen. Fuller meanwhile is arrested by the police but Claude manages to protest that he's innocent. Fuller is let go without charge; now Kendal is the prime suspect and Claude works with the police to set Kendal up by offering one hundred pounds for some of the items. Craddock isn't very happy at the thought of having to sign a form saying that Greengrass is a reliable and responsible source. But Ventress manages to talk Craddock into it and they get the go ahead. They agree to meet in a pub and Mike and Phil wait outside. Claude is taken to a Warehouse in Whitby docks. There all the items are kept and Kendal is caught and arrested. In the process Claude ends up coming down with flu that turns into an epidemic. Maggie's stand in also becomes a victim. She also worries when baby Sam has a temperature although Dr Halliday says he's fine. Elsewhere, Gina and Mary aren't happy about Oscar's plans to run the pub but he also becomes a victim and collapses behind the bar. Much to his displeasure, Greengrass ends up there too and both have a go at each other. Gina and Mike both visit Greengass and Blaketon in hospital, where Gina teasingly says to Oscar that they can't wait for him to come back to the pub so he can tell them how to run things properly! Cast * Ian Burfield as Kendal * Buster Reeves as Tanner * Fiona Dolman asJackie Lambert * Kazia Pelka as Maggie Bolton * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Bill Maynard as Claude Jeremiah Greengrass * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Gillian Waugh as Ellen Charlton * Ruth Mitchell as Jan Hollis * Olivia Jardith as Mrs. Tomkins * Arbel Jones as Mary Ward * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Maggie Tagney as Gladys * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Graham McTavish as Derek Flowers * Stan Stennett as Cyril Fuller * Andrew Readman as Dr. Halliday * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery Mike, Gina and Oscar.png Oscar.png Category:Episodes Category:Series Nine